


Defender

by carolina_beckerj



Series: STATION 19 PROMPT-'IDEA' [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj
Summary: Based on a prompt from MissThang616; I hope that I've been true to her premise.More AU than canon, as requested. I tried my best not to make Pruitt H too disagreeablethough he really went too far when he attacked Andy about her lifestyle and his 'legacy'.the prompt was submitted by Missthang616
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Series: STATION 19 PROMPT-'IDEA' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042233
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	Defender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).



Before the team is aware that she is there, Andy overheard several distressing snippets of the gossip they are so deep into:  
'...they are hot for each other, alright! Always sneaking off to the truck bay'  
'...or the back stairway: I was coming down once and they were just turning the corner'  
'...and she hasn't been to a 'self-care' at Joe's in at least a month'...

"It's not your business!", she says loudly, serving herself some coffee. "DAMN-get some business of your own!"

"I have business!" Vic Hughes volunteered.

"We don't wanna hear about you and the Chief's 'sexy time', okay?" Montgomery groans.

Maya Bishop irritatingly informs everyone (AGAIN!) that she's 'locked down' the HOT ITALIAN OB FROM GREY'S.

Jack Gibson noticed the new arrival first: "Hey Cap Pruitt! Come join us!"

"Andrea, you have disgraced me for the final time!", he seethed, ignoring Gibson.

"So we're doing this HERE... _here_ , Dad!?", Andy cried.

"You have gone too far, Andrea! You've made it a point to dump on my legacy since you joined the department, but NO MORE! It STOPS now,  
do you understand?!", Pruitt shouted.

"Take a step back, Cap", Gibson said quietly. "Please."

"WHAT? Say that AGAIN _Lieutenant_! **YOU** STEP BACK-and remember who you're talking to!"

"You gotta stand down, Captain." Ben Warren exudes quiet authority. "Before this goes too far."

"YOU-you turn against me, Warren? I've covered for you too many times to count-the KITCHEN AMpUTATION? I saved your career!"

"STOP IT, Daddy! Go home!"

With a sneer, Pruitt turns back to his daughter. "You crap where you eat at every opportunity; you're a disgrace to the name Herrera.  
Your Mother would be so ashamed of the way you conduct yourself, whoring your way through Seattle-you think I don't know what you  
do at Joe's-ALL OF YOU!? That was MY BAR before any of you even thought about being born!"

"CAPTAIN HERERA." Robert Sullivan: all 6 foot four and 240 pounds of him stride into the Beanery. "We are still open for business: a civilian  
or department visitors could come through the door at any moment. Let's table this discussion for another time. And please don't denigrate  
or humiliate my firefighters."

"BIG MAN! Now that you've 'sampled the goods' you're her protector?" He waves his arm in Andy's direction.

"SIR-you're a legend in SFD, and my respect-OUR RESPECT-for you is immense. So I'll say this once since you bring it up: I have NOT had  
sex with Herrera, but not for lack of wanting to and not that it is any of yours or anyone's business. I'm in love with her, Sir, and I did  
not want anything that happens between us to flame and then fizzle. NOW-please leave. Andy and I will visit you when you're calmer  
and discuss this in private."

"WELL-it's YOUR STATION now, I suppose." Pruitt's tone is derisive and meant to be insulting.

"It is that", Sullivan quietly agreed.

"This isn't over", the former Captain said before departing.

"Since you all heard what Captain Herrera said, we may as well talk about it." He took a seat at the table, where Andy served him a coffee,  
and then sat next to him.


End file.
